1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illumination apparatus, in particular, to a vehicle illumination apparatus suitable for indirect illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as an illumination apparatus for a vehicle such as a car, there has been increasingly used an illumination apparatus using an LED.
JP-A-2015-607 discloses an example in which an illumination apparatus using an LED as a light source is used for illumination inside a vehicle. In particular, the patent document 1 discloses specifically a configuration in which, with an illumination apparatus mounted on a mounting structure, an illumination light is output toward an illumination target stored in a drink holder provided on a door lining
JP-A-2015-607 discloses a technology which applies an illumination apparatus having an LED or the like as its light source to direct illumination within a vehicle chamber. On the other hand, recently, there has also been known a technology which applies an illumination apparatus having an LED or the like as its light source to indirect illumination within a vehicle chamber. When performing indirect illumination, supposing the illumination apparatus for direct illumination disclosed in the patent document 1 is used as it is, there may be a possibility that the boundary between the light illumination range and the light non-illumination range can appear clearly, or the like, whereby the illumination effect by indirect illumination cannot be as expected.